It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a seat belt retractor comprised of a housing having laterally spaced side walls mounting a rotatable reel. A seat belt is attached to the reel and extends about a vehicle occupant. The seat belt retractor is often concealed behind a trim panel of the vehicle body and the belt passes through an aperture in the trim panel. Accordingly, it is known to provide a molded plastic bezel within the aperture of the trim panel. Such a bezel provides an aesthetically pleasing surround for the aperture of the trim panel and also provides a low friction surface for the seat belt to bear against during extension and retraction of the belt by the retractor.